Final Ep.: Flap Your Wings! Aviators!
is the fifty-first and final episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis to be added Plot Jet Icarus is the first robot called in to tackle Radiege. They're fighting a losing battle when Jet Garuda arrives, piloted by Aya. The two robots form together and the odds improve, but they are still losing. They call in Tetraboy. The little blue robot punches Radiguet in the back, and as his giant monster-self turns, the Jetmen see a raw, gaping wound. It is the injury from when Maria stabbed him. The robots separate. Ryu stays in Jet Garuda. Radiguet tears one arm off of Jet Icarus. Garuda catches him by both arms and Ryu orders his companions to stab Radiege through his wound. They protest, knowing this action will destroy Garuda and possibly cause Ryu's death. When they finally obey, Radiege is destroyed. A slow, painful loss of blood, then a huge explosion as his form loses its integrity. The robots all go down. With the Vyram dead (or permanently institutionalized as in Tranza's case), the Jetmen go back to living the life of normal humans. Three years later, Ako is a rising singing star, Raita has married his childhood sweetheart, Ryu and Kaori are marrying each other and Gai has become a successful businessman. While he is out buying flowers for his friends' wedding, Gai stops a mugger from stealing a woman's purse. But the mugger stabs Gai with a small knife. The wedding ceremony over, all guests come outside for photos and farewells. Ryu finds Gai sitting on a bench. Gai looks worn and exhausted, says it's because he overworked yesterday. They get their picture taken together, and Ryu goes off to join his wife and the others. Kaori asks, "Isn't Gai coming?" Ryu says, "He's very tired." Kaori and Gai exchange reassuring smiles across the distance. Ryu sees Rie's ghost one last time, smiling and waving farewell to him. Gai dies on the bench. Cast to be added Notes *With this the last Jetman episode and prior to the advent of the modern "Vs. movie", this is the last time the Jetman would appear together outside archival footage or footage of the team together such as in the short film Super Sentai World and the Legend War of Gokaiger. **Tomihisa Naruse (Raita Ooishi) will portray the "second form" of key ally Kameo (human form of Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen) in Dairanger **Rika Kishida (Kaori Rokumeikan) will appear in episode 9 of Kakuranger **Kotaro Tanaka (Ryu Tendo) will appear in footage in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai **Sayuri Uchida (Ako Hayasaka) will guest in Quest 06 of Gaoranger **Toshihide Wakamatsu (Gai Yuki) will reappear as Gai in episode 28 of Gokaiger, where his final fate after the series' enigmatic epilogue is revealed. ***Wakamatsu's cameo in this episode is the only one of the four "Super Sentai World" teams to have one episode; the three others who both appeared in that special and in Gokaiger (Remi Hoshikawa, Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi & Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star) all appear twice. *This being the last episode, it has a different ending while the end theme is the same. The clips shown reflected the Jetmen over the series as opposed to the clips used in the regular ending *Gai is the first Sentai hero to die without a reason (in previous all Sentai series, the reason of the death usually the actor leaving the show). This is followed by Burai, who dies because the producers of Super Sentai wanted to teach children that even heroes can die. Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue